


Ukusondelana Kwabo

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukusondelana Kwabo

"Lokhu akuyona imfihlo yami engingayisho, kodwa ngithola ukuthi kufanele ngiyikhulume. Lapho ineminyaka eyishumi nanhlanu, wayephuma phakathi nosuku egqoke njengenceku. Ubengabuya ezongibhala ngezinganekwane ngalokho akutholile nokuthi ngubani ubezihlola. Bekungumdlalo omuhle kuye ukuthi abe phakathi kwabantu ababekhuluma kabi ngaye noma ngomuzi wethu lapho ezothola izindlela zokubabuyisa. "

"Ngesinye isikhathi akazange abuye." UJaime uthathe umoya ojulile wazigoqa. "Ngimfune. Ngimthole ebambisene, izingubo zidwengulwe zaze zaqhuma igazi. Iqembu lamadoda limbambe ebalalele, futhi afuna ukwazi ukuthi ngubani omthumileyo. Akekho noyedwa owayenalo. Wabatshela njengoba kakhulu nokuthi wayenguLannister futhi wafuna ukukhululwa. Abazange bakholwe kuye.

"Ngemuva kokudlwengula bamdlwengula, wathi ... wamemeza ukuthi angisindise, kepha angizange. Ngenkathi esengitshela ngokwenzeka, wangithukuthelela. Waqhubeka wathi bekufanele ngabe ngiyamlandela ukuze amgcine Ngimtshele ukuthi bengimxwayise kaninginingi ukuthi kukhona okungahambanga kahle kodwa akavumanga. Ngangihlukunyezwa ngezifundo zokufunda lapho sekwenzeka. Ngamtshela ukuthi angifuni izifundo futhi ngabe wazilandela ngenjabulo Ubengalaleli futhi ubesengibeka icala ngokuthi ngithathe isikhathi eside ngaphambi kokuthi ngiqale ukumfuna nokuthi bekungafanele ukuthi ngimshiye yedwa ezoqala. Uthe usindile azi ukuthi konke abathathe kuye kuzothathwa kubo nokuningi. Uthe wonke umuntu okungesiyena oyisitha. Unokuziphindisela kwabo, kepha bekunganele ukumisa amaphupho amabi. "

UJaime wayeka ukukhuluma waphindela emuva wayobheka amanzi.

UBrienne wayengakaze ezwe ukuthi uCersie unamathiselwe, futhi wambuka ebona ukwesabeka kwalo ebusweni bakhe kungathi kwenzeka nje yize kwakudlule iminyaka engamashumi amabili edlule.

UJaime uqhubeke nokukhuluma njengoba amehlo akhe ebheke kude, "Bengidlula egumbini lakhe ngemuva nje kwalokho. Ukumemeza kwakhe. Kwakungathi ayikho into engangiyizwile ngaphambili. Kwakungathi ubuhlungu bakhe buyinto ebonakalayo nobuhlungu ... abunathemba Ukuphelelwa yithemba kwakuhlala kuwo wonke amatshwayo ezwi lakhe. Ngakleqa egumbini ngilindela ukuthi alwe impilo yakhe nasemajukujukwini. Ngimthole elele ebanjwe yiphupho elimnyama futhi elwa nezingubo zokulala. Ngazama ukumvusa futhi ekuqaleni angikwazanga "Ungilwile njengoba evuka. Ngazama ukumthulisa ngamtshela ukuthi kuyiphupho, ukuthi wayephephile nokuthi ngikhona."

UBrienne wambuka azi ukuthi lezo kwakuyizinto ezifanayo naye amtshele zona namhlanje ekuseni ngenkathi ephupha ngokufa kwakhe.

UJaime waphendukela kuye, "Ngimbambile, yathula. Ngokuqhubeka kwesikhathi, akakwazanga ukulala ngaphandle kokuthi ngibe khona ukuxosha amaphupho. Ungitshele ukuthi wagcina izinceku zihambile ngoba wayengafuni ukuthi zibike kubaba ukuthi ubenezinsolo zobusuku, futhi ebengafuni ukuthi abuze imibuzo. Ekugcineni, amaphupho ayeka kodwa wangicela ukuthi ngiqhubeke nokuza egumbini lakhe ebusuku. Ngamtshela ukuthi anginakubona ukuthi kubukeka sengathi akulungile. Ngibona sengathi ukube bengingenzi ukuthi ngimshiya emsabisa ngamaphupho akhe, futhi uzongikhumbuza ukuthi angizange ngibe lapho lapho engidinga khona kakhulu. Impela uyabona ukuthi lokhu kuhamba kuphi? "

UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda kodwa akazi ukuthi lokhu kungezelela kanjani kulokho okwabonwa yinceku kaStenvar.

UJaime wawubona lowomqondo ebusweni wavuma ngekhanda. "Ngiyemukela amandla akhe angaphakathi nokuzimisela ukukhohlisa nokuthola akufunayo. Ukusebenza kwakhe ngokomqondo kwafanisa amakhono ami njengendoda yenkemba, ngakho-ke wanquma ukuthi singumdlalo omuhle. Waqala ukugqoka izingubo ezimbalwa embhedeni futhi kwesinye isikhathi izandla zakhe bezizophela phezulu lapho bekungafanele. Ngimtshele ukuthi ayiyeke futhi ayilungile. Ngemuva kwalokho wayezosho okuthile ukuthi lapho ubaba emshada naye esiya kwenye inyamazane engeke abe nomusa kuye ngaleyo ndlela nokuthi Kungenzeka kube yimina kuphela ozomthinta njengoba edinga ngenxa yalokho okwenzekile.Wangicela ukuthi ngisebenzise nje izandla zami kuye. Ngaziqamba amanga ngathi ukuthi akukubi njengoba kungaba njalo ekugcineni ngamphoqa. Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, wafuna okuningi. Ekugcineni, nganikwa amandla okubamba ubuntu. Wangincenga ukuthi ngihlanganyele ama-Kings Guard ukuze ngingaxoshwa kuye. Lokho akuhambanga kahle, kodwa ngangingowakhe futhi wayengowami. "

Lapho uJaime eyeka ukukhuluma isikhathi eside, uBrienne wakhuluma. "Ngiyakuqonda, kodwa engingakwenza ukuthi kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi kube yilokho okufakazelwe."

UJaime wakhipha umoya engafuni ukukhuluma naye ngento yakhe. Ikhanda lakhe laliqala ukulimala, kepha waziphoqa ukuthi akhulume ngoba ehluleka nokuma ukubona ukubukeka ebusweni bakhe okwakunguye ambona egeza.

"Yebo, kuyangidida futhi. Waqala ukuba nolaka embhedeni. Lokho kwasebenza isikhashana, kepha kwagcina kunganele. Wayevame ukungicela ukuthi ngi ... ngibe namandla lapho esenqaba. Ngiqale ukuqonda lapho engidinga ukuba njalo nangesikhathi engafuni. Uma engangifuni ngesikhathi engimfuna ngaso, wayevame ukuthi hhayi manje.

"Kuthe lapho ngingaqondi kahle ngamubamba." UJaime wamamatheka ngenkathi echukuluza. "Usebenzise isicaba sentende yesandla sakhe wangishaya endlebeni ngenkathi ememeza ihlazo elingasho lutho. Akudingeki ukusho ukuthi ngamisa. Nganqikanqika ngokuzayo ukuthi angifune. Wabeka isandla sami emphinjeni wakhe waphinda amazwi ami. emuva kimi… engikusho kuye ngenkathi ngiqala ukumvikela engithinta ngaleyo ndlela. Ngathi 'Cha. Yima. akulungile.' Kwaba yikhodi oyibonayo. Noma nini lapho siqala futhi ungibona ngiguqeka uzokhuluma lezo zinto futhi aqabule sengathi ufuna kimi umzuzwana bese kuthi olandelayo azame ukudonsa bese ebamba angidonsele kuye. Kwesinye isikhathi uyangikhuthaza ukuthi ngenze lokho Ngezinye izikhathi angimthukuthelisi futhi lapho engikhuthaza khona, ngicishe ngifune ukumzwisa ubuhlungu. Uyakuthanda kakhulu lapho ebona ukuthi empeleni ngifuna ukumzwisa ubuhlungu kodwa kuphela uhlobo lokwenza. "

UJaime wanikina ikhanda, "Konke kusontekile. Futhi kungenxa yokuthi ngehlulekile ukumvikela esemncane. Bengazi ukuthi akuphephile ukuthi angabe esaba njalo. Bengicabanga ukuthi igama lakhe nokubukeka kwakhe okusobala kukaLannister kuzokwenza. mgcine ephephile. Konke kuyiphutha lami. "

UBrienne wazibuka njengoba ezithela phezu kwakhe. Wambeka izandla emdonsa eduze kwakhe ngenkathi ezama ukuhlehla. Ekugcineni, waziyela kuye wamgona. Walahlekelwa amazwi isikhashana wabe esezithola eshaya ihlombe nezinwele zakhe zimtshela ukuthi kulungile.

UJaime wambheka wabona ukuthi ubuso bakhe buyamdelela. Lapho engakuboni lokho, wadonsa umoya kakhulu futhi wacabanga ngemicimbi yamanje. "Ngemuva kokungibuyisela eLing's Landing, wangibeka icala ukuthi kwangithatha isikhathi esingakanani ukuthi ngibuyele kuye. Bona ... ngangimshiye yedwa futhi. Ngisekhona, ubelele nabazala bethu. Uyathanda uku Yigcine emndenini. Emizuzwini ngemuva kwale ndoda encane engathandeki yafaka isandla sami kimi okokuqala, bakhuluma ngendlela amsize ngayo ngezimpawu. Uthe lezi zimpawu zihambile futhi ngeke angitshele ukuthi zithini Ngithole ngokuhamba kwesikhathi ukuthi ubekhulelwe ingane yomunye umuntu. Uhlala ebulala okungeyona eyami. Unomuzwa wokuthi zingane kuphela phakathi kwethu ezingabantwana bakhe bangempela futhi bonke bafa. Kukhona oyedwa osendleleni, kodwa mina angazi noma kungokwami yini noma uma sengimshiyile angahle anqume ukuthi lolunye uphawu okufanele lubhekwe nalo. Uma singayiwina impi enkulu ngeke sinendaba. "

UJaime uvalwe amehlo noBrienne. Wayazi ukuthi imvamisa wenza amahlaya futhi azibandakanye ekuzithobeni kwe-banter. Kepha kwesinye isikhathi enjengale naye, uyakuvumela lokho ukuthi akwazi ukubona lobuhlungu obukhali ebusweni kanye nokuhlushwa emehlweni akhe emerald.

"Angibonanga ekuqaleni, kodwa ungithathile isikhundla. Mina .Sengathi asisho lutho komunye nomunye. Njengokungathi asisindanga emindenini eyisikhombisa sisonke." UJaime ubheke phansi ingalo yakhe echithekile, "Ngicabanga ukuthi bekufanele ngabe ngiyilindele. Anginamsebenzi kuye manje, futhi anginankinga njengoba nganginjalo kodwa unjalo."


End file.
